


This continent ain't big enough for the two of us

by Wafflepiez



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, this is work for a rarepair secret santa whoOOooo, we got some habsburg/ottoman empire stuff goin down son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafflepiez/pseuds/Wafflepiez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ottoman Empire just won't go away. The Habsburg house is really tired of playing this game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This continent ain't big enough for the two of us

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Alex.  
> Jeez.  
> I had a whole month, even more than that, to get something down. At first I did intend to do everything you wanted, what with the AUs and your Totally Rad Thing You Were Totally Into but  
> u-uh....... Things happen, you know?  
> A belated gift from me, then. I hope it's up to standard.
> 
> And to everyone, I don't proofread very well, either, so if there's stupid grammar errors or things spelled wrong, forgive me. I don't mean it.

The year was 1683.

They were bound by the blood of the fallen, and the desire for more. Roderich stood above the people, usually calm voice ringing to the crowd. It was something about revolution, and the time to strike. Sadiq, from the shadows, gagged comically and rolled his eyes.

The tides of change were rising, as the two of the most powerful empires in mainland Europe began to quarrel and defend what was theirs. It was always territory with things like this, wasn't it? A hefty sigh came from Sadiq, as he recalled the many wars he had been in. What resources his land held, they were so valuable that people gave their lives to gain and defend.

Sadiq was always a little bit cocky about what he had. His great Ottoman dynasty was at its peak power as he set out to conquer as he saw fit. The battle was what got him the most, the thrill of the fight and seeing others fall beneath him. Or was it the riches and luxurious, opulent lifestyle that he liked?

His mind failed him. 

This silly Habsburg family, honestly. As Roderich rallied with the people, telling what the price of this war would pay for, Sadiq thought to himself. _What little game of house could challenge him? Well_ , he continued as he wriggled in his bindings, _this one, clearly_. Austria, Roderich, the man with the soft hands and ear for music. He and his happy husband and desireable landmass.

Sadiq licked up their family dramas, usually. It was not difficult to hear of the troubles between the nations, and such quarrels made him laugh. Habsburg, what utter bullshit. Family was overrated, Roderich was just obsessed with married life.

A sharp smack to the back of his head brought the captive man out of his daydreaming. Roderich stood above him, arms folded and-

"Is that a riding crop?"

Roderich winced, scowling deeper. "You'll speak when I tell you to, you damn pest."

"Right, right."

"Your casualness offends me."

"Good. I hate you, anyway."

"Fuck you, Sadiq."

The Turk snorted, looking off to the side. What could this... This beansprout do to him? Everything about him was petty.

Roderich forced Sadiq to look forwards, and into his eyes. They were dark, even in the evening light.

"Gee, Rode, I didn't know you had such beautiful eyes. I want them as a token for when I finally stamp you out."

Roderich moved so fast that Sadiq couldn't register that one second he had removed his glove, and the next he was slapping him so hard his nails broke skin and his mask went flying off.

"You bastard," Roderich whispered as he leaned in, caressing the bleeding face wounds of his rival, "You are a ruthless little shit. You steal away Hungary and Croatia. Stop invading Vienna. This land is mine, and you will not take what I have worked so hard to build."

That wound smarted like hell. Sadiq spat on Roderich, voice dropping to a husky whisper.

"You will rue this day, my friend, The day where you thought you could stop me with a slap and an insult. I will rise. I will continue to rise. You cannot stop fate, Rode."

The Austrian cackled. Sadiq was scared for a moment, this was no light chuckle like normal. This laugh was something driven by a deeper force. Hatred? Insanity? Roderich was harder than what his baby face suggested. Madness was not out of the question, he decided.

"A slap? You really thought that is all I would do? This is the second time you have forced your way into my capital, Sadiq."

Roderich moved to the other end of the room, knocking twice and opening the door. He came back, somebody following closely.

"Once is my fault. I let you in, but I shall not let you leave as you are. You know what happened last time you tried."

"Yeah, I got a tad bit beaten up. What can you do to me now? Hah. I am made of tough stuff, prissy little bitch."

Roderich huffed, looking down and acting aloof.

"Yes, yes, but twice. Twice is your own silly error. I have learnt from my actions. Now you suffer. Suffer at the hands of everyone who hates you."

The Austrian, whose grip was fixated on Sadiq's chin, forced him to look towards the new figure in the room.

"Ay, at least one of them, you land-hungry little ass."

Sadiq stopped smirking.

"Antonio."

Spain was something that had caused poor Sadiq a little trouble in the past. A rocky relationship had come to meet many territorial battles, mostly with the Ottomans losing.

He was a tough cookie, he thought. This will not be a good day.

"Come on, mighty Ottoman. You have gotten very quiet all of a sudden. Don't tell me little ol' me has you a bit scared?"

Sadiq growled, giving this... Power couple... A right good stink eye.

"Rode. Can I just... Have him to myself for a little while?"

Antonio gave Roderich those stupid puppy dog eyes. Why was he being such a horrible sap? Everybody and their colonies knew they hated each other with a passion.

"Be my guest. I'll put some tea on."

Roderich left the room, and Antonio popped his knuckles.

"Ay, Sadiq. I want your teeth as trophies."

"That's pretty easy to have. I eat too many sweet things, my gums are wea-"

Sadiq was cut off mid-sentence with a violent left hook. He could feel Antonio's aura leaking into the room. What a truly terrifying thing.

"Shut up, you pig. Your worthless ass will be nothing by the time I am done with you."

"Oink oink, you sissy bitch. If you want to dance with me, I hope you got the guts to keep up."

This taunting wasn't going to do him any good.

 

...

 

He had taken beatings close to that. It was bad, not the worst.

Sadiq spat blood at the man who was wiping his knuckled, bantering with the fellow who had brought him dainty teacakes and bitter coffee. Antonio left the room, leaving Roderich and Sadiq alone. The silence was ringing in the bound man's ears, though that might have been his brain leaking out.

Whatever the ringing was, it was broken by the Austrian rising to stand in front of Sadiq again.

"So. Lesson learned?"

"... Maybe."

"Sadiq, it better be. I'm not normally a violent man, you know."

"Yeah, well, it's hard to tell, sometimes. You did just set your personal little hitman on me, after all."

"See to it that I don't have to set him on you again, you manchild."

Roderich leaned in close. Sadiq could almost smell the flowery cologne he was wearing.

"The House of Habsburg will rule longer than you ever will, you damn Turk. Now, get out of my fucking territory before I ruin everything you've built."

Roderich delivered a sharp blow to the face of the bound man. Sadiq could feel his consciousness finally start to give out. The last thing he saw as his mind faded to black was the other licking his hand clean of his blood.

_What a creep_ , he thought.

 

...

 

He woke up in the middle of piss nowhere.

It was the usual fashion between them, though. Throwing each other out into the wilderness after losing a fight, to try and scare them a little. At least Austrian forest beats bone-dry Turkish desert.

Sadiq sat up, and looked down at himself. He had nothing but what he had on him when he stormed the capital.

Well, that, and a whole lot of soreness. A one-sided punch up happens to hurt a lot when it's fueled by vengeance.

He tried to stand up. His ankle twisted and he fell. Maybe if he just lay there long enough, a comrade would come and take him away.

He gazed up at the moon, which was high in the sky by now. _God_ , Sadiq thought as he closed his eyes, _I hate Europe_.

 


End file.
